


Aun después de la noche más oscura, el Sol saldrá de nuevo

by GissefromMars22



Series: Tu & Yo, Nosotros Siempre Parecemos Encontrar Nuestro Camino de Vuelta Hacia el Otro [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Amor - Freeform, Amor Verdadero, Gay Sex, M/M, Malec, Reencarnación, Reencuentro, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, explícito, lenguaje explicito, sexo anal, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Magnus y Alex se reunieron de nuevo, y después de todo lo que Alex ha recordado, necesitan entender lo que está pasando, y cómo van a pasar por esto...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tu & Yo, Nosotros Siempre Parecemos Encontrar Nuestro Camino de Vuelta Hacia el Otro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Aun después de la noche más oscura, el Sol saldrá de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even after the darkest night, the Sun will rise again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397460) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22). 



> Tercera parte de este trabajo que me entusiasma muchisimo!  
> Contenido explicito esta vez, asi que si no estan interesados en ese tipo de lectura, esta es la ultima advertencia jjaja  
> Gracias por sus increibles mensajes y toda la buena energia!  
> XOXO  
> Gisse

Magnus había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Su mente aun intentaba darle sentido a lo que había ocurrido.   
Alexander, Alex, había vuelto a él. De alguna forma, estaba aquí, de nuevo, frente a él.   
No había dudas, se trataba de él, su esposo, su gran amor. Luego de casi dos siglos de duelo, incontables noches de añoranza, años de soledad sin importar la compañía que tuviera.  
Estos años fueron los más oscuros de la existencia de Magnus, aun cuando él había creído que ya conocía la oscuridad, su oscuridad, nada, jamás lo había preparado una vida después Alexander.  
Los años que habían compartido juntos, fueron los más felices de la existencia de Magnus. Y a pesar de que él mismo creía haber hecho las paces con el hecho de que en algún momento su amado partiría, cuando llegó el momento, aun después de una vida larga y feliz, algo inusual para un Shadowhunter, Magnus se había sentido devastado, absolutamente perdido. Cuando Alexander murió, se llevó una parte de él, de su corazón, de su alma…  
Lo único que logró mantener a Magnus en pie, fue Max y la promesa que él mismo le había hecho a su esposo: estar siempre ahí para su hijo.  
A pesar de sus esfuerzos los primeros años en que el Nefilim no estuvo, el Brujo los paso como en pausa, aturdido, funcionando en modo automático. Nada parecía afectarle, nada parecía importar. Su mirada habían perdido el brillo de manera permanente y desde que su Alexander cerró los ojos, entre sus brazos en su propio lecho, nadie había vuelto a ver los verdaderos ojos de Magnus, ni siquiera su hijo.  
Algo en él había cambiado de manera permanente.   
Magnus había perdido otros amores a lo largo de su vida, por el paso de los años, por fuerza mayor y algunas otras veces, por elección propia, pero lo que estaba viviendo tras perder a su Shadowhunter, nada podía comparársele.  
Pero él tenía una promesa que cumplir, una promesa que le había hecho a su amado.  
Y eso fue lo que hizo, continuo existiendo, continuo estando ahí para su hijo…pero solo era eso, una mera existencia.   
La comida parecía no saber a nada para él, no importaba cuanto bebiera, no parecía ser suficiente, el hecho de pensar en buscar la compañía de alguien más, ya sea hombre o mujer, lo hacía sentirse enfermo.  
Los primeros cincuenta años pasaron con Magnus como si fuera un fantasma. Solo orbitando alrededor de su hijo y sus amigos más cercanos. Todos podían notar el cambio, aunque él intentara ocultarlo.   
Él había perdido una parte de sí mismo, nada podría solucionar eso.  
Entonces algunos años después, comenzaron los sueños.  
Un lugar nuevo pero familiar, un joven a la luz de la luna, SUS ojos…  
Estas imágenes, habían sido una tortura para Magnus. La promesa de algo que parecía nunca llegaría.  
Después de casi cien años, Magnus había decidido abandonar NY.  
Paso varios años vagando, solamente regresando de vez en cuanto para ver a su hijo y visitar la tumba de su amado.  
El dolor jamás parecía disminuir, sin importar lo mucho que Magnus intentara mejorar.  
Los sueños continuaban solo que ahora podía ver el cabello del joven, su cuello largo y distinguido, la runa allí, esa que tanto había amado.   
Con los años fue descubriendo más detalles. El perfil del joven iluminado por la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua, su cabello despeinado de esa manera tan especial que hacía que Magnus quisiera recorrerlo con los dedos una y otra vez.   
Y fue hace poco más de cincuenta años, cuando Magnus logró discernir el lugar en el que se encontraban en aquel extraño sueño recurrente, la Catedral de Southwark, que él decidió mudarse a Londres.  
Creía estar volviéndose loco, se había pasado años, recorriendo aquel lugar, observando la Catedral desde la distancia, buscando el Angulo exacto en el que la veía desde su sueño.   
Esperando, siempre esperando…   
Aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo, cuando no podía explicarlo, a pesar de que su mente le dijera que no tenía sentido alguno, que era una locura…su corazón lo compelía, lo empujaba a seguir adelante, a regresar allí cada noche, a esperar el momento preciso.  
El tiempo transcurrió lento, firme…  
Magnus continuo con su vida allí, volviendo a trabajar, ayudando a su hijo, visitando de vez en cuando a sus amigos queridos, pero siempre regresaba allí, a ese paseo junto al rio.  
Pasaba horas recorriendo la rivera, algunas veces simplemente recordando, otras disfrutando del paisaje luego de recorrer el mercado de Sombras, y la mayoría, simplemente anhelando a su amado, soñando con volver a verlo, con estar juntos una vez más…  
Aquí estaba ahora, finalmente su sueño se había hecho realidad, él había regresado, pero parecía no recordar nada, o al menos casi nada.  
Esta tenía que ser una mala broma. Que debía hacer ahora? Continuar esperando? Explicarle todo al joven y esperar que su reacción no destruyera su ya cansado corazón?  
Todo esto continuaba dando vueltas en la cabeza de Magnus, cuando sintió la runa en su muñeca palpitar. Se llevó la mano allí de inmediato y se apartó la camiseta que llevaba puesta para mirar la marca de su unión eterna con Alec.  
La runa brillaba de un tenue color dorado, parecía latir al compás del corazón del Brujo y ardía de una manera extraña.  
“Algo está sucediendo con Alex” dijo el brujo sentándose en la cama de golpe, agitado, miro hacia afuera y vio que la luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse, “tengo que ir con él, debo verlo”, pensó para sí mismo.  
Se levantó y a toda prisa hizo los arreglos necesarios para salir de inmediato. Iría al Instituto para asegurarse de que Alex se encontraba bien, hablaría con él, intentaría explicarle, quizá él entenderá, quizá lo necesite tanto como él.  
Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, aun sintiendo la runa palpitar en su piel, en cuanto estuvo en la calle corrió, eligiendo cortar camino a través del parque. La llovizna incesante hacia que su vista se nublara, o tal vez eran las lágrimas que intentaba contener.   
Cuando llego a la fuente en el centro de la plaza, lo vio.  
Alex estaba allí, de pie, algunos metros frente a él.   
Magnus vio la runa en el pecho de Alex resplandecer, y la suya propia se comportó de igual manera. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el joven comenzó a correr hacia él y el brujo no sabía que esperar en ese momento, pero un instante después, Alex lo estaba abrazando, lo había tomado entre sus brazos como tantas veces en el pasado lo había hecho su Alexander.

“Lo sé” le dijo al oído, y el corazón de Magnus pareció trastabillar, “ahora lo sé” repitió Alex, y el brujo intento hablar a pesar del nudo en su garganta “Alex” dijo.

“No” lo interrumpió el joven, “Alex no, Alexander” aclaro con firmeza.

Este era, el momento que tanto había esperado, el corazón de Magnus dio un vuelco y le fue imposible contener las lágrimas, una sonrisa se formó en su boca y miro a los ojos tan conocidos del joven frente a él. Su glamour cayendo de inmediato, después de años de emociones contenidas.  
Con mano temblorosa, tomo el cuello del joven y dijo “Alexander” intentando que su voz no se quebrara ante la emoción.

“Magnus, son hermosos” escucho decir al Nefilim, “Tu eres hermoso”.

Esas palabras, dichas en ese mismo modo, hacia una vida atrás, como contenerse, como intentar mantener la cordura, no perder el control?.

Sin poder evitarlo, Magnus puso su otra mano en el cuello del joven y lo acerco más a él, rozando sus narices suavemente, apoyando la frente en la de su amado, cerró los ojos intentando grabar este momento en su memoria.  
“Acu Cinta Kamu” susurró.

“Y yo te amo a ti” respondió el Shadowhunter, tal como lo había hecho miles de veces antes. 

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron de golpe ante esa respuesta y busco en la mirada del otro eso que tanto había extrañado. Y allí estaba, su Alexander estaba aquí, había vuelto a él, por fin se sentía completo, al fin se sentía él mismo una vez más.  
Sin decir una palabra, movió sus manos del cuello del joven hasta sus mejillas, acaricio su mandíbula suavemente y rozo sus labios con los suyos. Como si no estuviera seguro de que fuera lo correcto, queriendo darle la posibilidad de alejarse si eso era lo que Alex quería.  
Pero de inmediato sintió el agarre del joven afirmarse en su espalda baja, urgiéndolo a acercarse más a su cuerpo. Sus labios de fundieron en un beso profundo, fuerte, hambriento.  
Un pequeño gemido escapo de su garganta y eso pareció encender una chispa en Alexander, que lo tomó con más firmeza y demando entrada en su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior en el proceso.   
Las manos de Magnus volvieron al pelo del joven, tirando de él como si el especio entre ambos lo desquiciara.  
Magnus podía sentir el sabor dulce, muy dulce del joven mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que recorrían sus rostros, pero que no les importaba en lo más mínimo.  
Las manos de Alec recorrieron los costados de Magnus, de abajo hasta arriba, hasta volver a las caderas del brujo para empujarlo contra sí mismo una vez más.  
Un gruñido resonó en el pecho del Shadowhunter y se separó del otro hombre de golpe.

“Lo-lo siento Magnus-“ dijo sonrojándose violentamente.

“Hey, no tienes que disculparte”

“Crees-emmm- bueno, podríamos, continuar en tu departamento?” 

“Es la mejor idea que podrías haber tenido Alexander” aseguro Magnus con una gran sonrisa.

Tomo la mano del joven y se dirigieron hacia la casa del mayor. Caminaron despacio, con calma, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos en ese instante, tomados de la mano, sin poder dejar de echarse miradas furtivas cada pocos pasos.  
Los pocos metros hasta su departamento pasaron en un borrón para Magnus. Su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en el hombre junto a él. En cuanto había extrañado la sensación de su mano en la del otro, el toque de Alexander en su espalda baja al caminar, siempre acompañándolo mientras avanzaban, en el roce casual de sus hombros al intentar mantenerse lo más cerca posible del otro.  
Fue hasta que cruzaron la puerta de entrada que Alexander finalmente volvió a hablar.

“Magnus, necesito saber…” comenzó a decir suavemente, deteniéndose para pensar bien sus palabras, mientras el Brujo lo observaba con calma, “cómo?” suspiro profundamente. “Cómo es posible que yo regresara? Cómo es que estoy de vuelta aquí? Contigo?”.

Magnus apretó el agarre en la mano que mantenían unidas y lo guio hacia el sillón, indicándole que se sentara, pero cuando estaba a punto de soltar la mano de Alexander, el joven se negó a dejarlo ir, haciendo que se sentara junto a él, con la distancia justo entre ambos para poder mirarse a los ojos mientras hablaban. El Brujo no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto.

“Yo, quisiera poder darte todas las respuestas, amor mío” comenzó a hablar Magnus y se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras, tal vez no era la mejor forma de dirigirse al otro aun, esta era una situación única, impensada, tal vez Alex, no estuviera listo.

Pero al ver el gesto en la cara de Magnus, la duda y el miedo, el joven movió su otra mano para rodear sus manos unidas y llevarlas hasta su boca, dándole un suave beso a la mano del Brujo y pasándola por su mejilla, disfrutando de su toque.

“Puedes llamarme como quieras, amor, soy yo, soy TU Alexander, estoy aquí y no me alejare de ti, no mientras aun me quieras a tu lado”. 

El rostro de Magnus se relajó y dejo salir el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta: 

“Siempre te querré a mi lado, Alexander, eres parte de mi alma”.

Alexander sonrió y dejo sus manos unidas descansar en su regazo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de esa manera tan tierna que Magnus tanto adoraba, aun después de tantos años, nada se comparaba a las sensaciones que este hombre le provocaba. Volvía a sentirse vivo estando con él, simplemente volvía a sentir realmente, después de todos estos años de aturdimiento.

“Entonces…” 

“Tengo una teoría, es solo una idea, pero es lo único en lo que pude pensar” dijo Magnus, dirigiendo su mirada de sus manos unidas a los hermosos ojos avellana que lo miraban expectantes, “Clary”.

Alexander hizo la media sonrisa característica de cuando pensaba en su vieja amiga. Aquella que se había ganado su amistad a fuerza de lealtad, compañerismo y perseverancia, con la que en un principio se había llevado pésimo, pero que se convirtió en uno de los pilares de su vida pasada.

“La Runa” dijo entonces el joven “tú crees que la Runa de unión que creo Clary para nosotros, para el día de nuestra boda, podría haber…”

“Estoy seguro de que Biscuit, no tenía idea del alcance de sus poderes angelicales” dijo sonriendo al recordar a la Shadowhunter. “Creo que las runas que creaba, hacían mucho más de lo que ella pretendía” continuo despacio, pasando su mano por el cabello desordenado del hombre frente a él, “estoy seguro, de que mi corazón siguió latiendo solo por ti y mi alma te anhelaba tanto que de alguna manera, aun después de todo este tiempo, la magia de la unión que Clary nos dio, hizo que volvieras a mí”.

Magnus termino de hablar casi en un susurro, y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en los de Alexander, lo observo mientras analizaba sus palabras, asintiendo suavemente para sí mismo, como intentando comprender lo que le había dicho…

“Bueno, eso suena absolutamente a Clary” dijo después de un momento con una gran sonrisa.

“Cierto” respondió Magnus sin poder evitarse reír él también.

“La verdad es que” continuo Alec después de un momento en un tono más serio, “no me importa el cómo, crei que necesitaba saberlo pero nada de eso importa, tampoco el por qué, solo importa que estoy aquí, contigo” termino de decir mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos para unir sus frentes una vez más. “Esperé por ti toda mi vida, toda esta vida…y creo que aún mas que eso”.

Magnus sonrió y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, apretó con fuerza los parpados para intentar detenerlas, y unos instantes después sintió los labios de Alexander. Besando suavemente cada uno de sus parpados, “déjame verlos, los extrañe tanto” le dijo al oído. Y Magnus se obligó a mirarlo una vez más.

El hombre lo observo por un buen rato, acariciando su rostro cariñosamente y el Brujo sentía que su pecho ardía, su corazón se derretía ante la devoción que veía en aquellos ojos tan conocidos.

“Magnus” gimió Alec, y lo besó. Llevando sus manos a la cintura del Brujo, levantando un poco la camisa y la campera para sentir el contacto de su piel, haciendo que se erizara ante la sensación.

El corazón de Magnus se desbocó y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Sus manos buscaron las solapas de la chaqueta del Nefilim y fue consciente de que ambos estaban empapados aun. Ni siquiera se habían detenido un momento para secarse luego de su encuentro y la caminata bajo la lluvia. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, solo esto, solo la sensación de Alec cerca de él una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a tenerlo junto a él.  
Sin pensarlo sus manos comenzaron a empujar la chaqueta del joven de su camino, recorriendo su pecho, sus amplios hombros en el camino.  
Sintió a Alec sonreír contra su boca, y rápidamente hizo lo mismo con la campera de Magnus, sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del Brujo.  
Magnus se acercó más a el otro hombre, pegando su pecho desnudo al del otro, jadeando con el contacto. Sintiendo el deseo arder en su interior por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Su cuerpo reaccionando de inmediato ante el de su amado, su magia al límite, intentando escapar de sus restricciones.

“Te deseo” jadeo un momento después Alec, mirando de nuevo al brujo, para luego besar y morder apasionadamente la línea de la mandíbula del mayor, recorriendo su cuello, chupando y lamiendo, dejando su marca cerca de la nuez de Adán del otro, “Magnus, te necesito, necesito que seas mío” rogó el joven.

“Ya soy tuyo, siempre lo he sido, siempre lo seré” fue la respuesta inmediata de Magnus, mientras tomaba el rostro de su amado entre las manos para asegurarse de que lo escuchara.

Alexander sonrió y eso fue todo, no hacían falta más palabras, no hacía falta dar explicaciones, ni siquiera intentar explicar lo que cada uno quería, lo que necesitaban del otro.  
Volvieron a besarse, firme, pausado, profundo, la lengua de Magnus deslizándose en la boca del otro, sus lenguas jugando sensualmente, las sensaciones estallando en su interior, el beso pareció calar en lo más profundo de su ser, y en las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo.  
Arrastro su mano de los hombros de Alec hasta su garganta, sujetándolo firmemente para profundizar aún más el beso, acomodando su cabeza en el Angulo que sabía tanto le gustaba, haciendo que el joven jadeara de placer.  
Sintió las manos de Alec bajar desde sus caderas hasta su trasero, urgiéndolo a levantarse del sillón, dejando su boca, hizo que Magnus se pusiera en pie y comenzó a desabotonar los botones de los jeans oscuros que llevaba puestos Magnus, bajo su mirada mientras luchaba por que la tela húmeda descendiera por la piel del Brujo, provocando la risa del mayor ante la concentración del joven en la tarea. Un segundo después se levantó el mismo, comenzó a abrir su cinturón y bajar su cremallera, mientras Magnus lo observaba sin decir una palabra, se acercó a él una vez más tan solo para deslizarse junto a él al suelo, arrodillados uno frente al otro. Observándose maravillados, sintiendo las emociones fluir entre ambos, como si se pudieran leer las mentes.  
Alec volvió a tomar a Magnus por la cintura y los hizo subir a su regazo, los brazos del Brujo volaron hacia los hombros del joven y su boca busco con desesperación ese lugar que tanto había extrañado, el costado del cuello del joven, ahí donde estaba su runa favorita. Sonrió ante el primer contacto, beso, mordisqueo y lamio siguiendo la forma de la marca, mientras movía sus caderas, refregando su erección con la del joven, gimiendo ante la sensación de sus miembros aun cubiertos con la suave tela de la ropa interior. Las manos de Alec se apretaron en el trasero de Magnus, empujándolo hacia él, mordiendo el hombro del Brujo ante el placer que lo invadía.

“Te deseo” repitió Alec en la oreja de Magnus antes de morder el lóbulo.

“Entonces, tómame” respondió el Brujo antes de volver a besarlo. Y con un chasquido de sus dedos ambos se encontrabas desnudos, piel a piel, el calor de sus cuerpos mezclándose, la humedad de sus miembros haciendo que el roce fuera aún más exquisito y excitante. Chasqueando una vez más los dedos, sin querer alejarse ni un centímetro de su amante, Magnus hizo que los dedos de Alec se cubrieran de lubricante y abrió un poco más las piernas para darle el espacio necesario, acción que hizo que sus penes se pegaron a sus abdómenes y que el movimiento de caderas de Magnus se incrementara con lo delicioso que eso se sentía.

Sin siquiera decir una palabra, las manos de Alec comenzaron su tarea, con una tomó más firmemente las caderas del Brujo, mientras con la otra buscaba su entrada.  
Magnus sintió los dedos húmedos y calientes de Alec en su entrada, rozando suavemente, antes de presionar el primer dedo despacio, no pudo evitar el quejido que escapo de entre sus labios, ni que Alec lo reclamara para sí mismo cuando cubrió su boca con la suya una vez más, aprovechando el gesto para introducir su lengua en la boca del Brujo a la vez que el primer digito se introducía en su parte más íntima. Las caderas de Magnus se movieron instintivamente, tomando más de Alec en su interior, cosa que hizo sonreír al joven, que comenzó a penetrarlo a un ritmo suave, sintiendo como se relajaba a su alredor. Uniendo sus frentes para observar los ojos gatunos de su alguna vez esposo, Alec introdujo un segundo digito, mientras le daba tiernos besos en el rostro a su amado. Magnus movió sus manos por la piel del Shadowhunter, hasta tirar del pelo en la nuca del joven y tomándolo fuerte del otro costado, mientras volvía a menear las caderas ante la sensación de los dedos dentro de él.  
Para cuando Alec había introducido su tercer dedo en el Brujo, ambos ya eran un desastre de sudor, jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

“Así?” jadeo Magnus cuando sintió a su amante dejar caer los dedos de su interior.

“Justo así” le dijo el joven, mientras tomaba su miembro para darse algunas tiradas, esparciendo el líquido pre-seminal por toda su extensión. “Te Amo” le aseguró el Cazador mientras pasaba la punta de su pene por la entrada del Brujo, sintiéndolo estremecerse ante la sensación.

“Te Amo” respondió Magnus, luchando por mantenerse quieto, mientras su Alexander lo penetraba despacio, guiándolo con una mano en su cadera. Sus pechos pegados, sus rostros juntos mientras respiraban el aire del otro. Las manos de Magnus volvieron a los hombros del joven, mientras Alec lo hacía descender sobre su erección.

La presión era deliciosa. Magnus sentía centímetro a centímetro como Alec llenaba su interior, firme, duro, caliente.  
Una vez estuvo totalmente sentado en el regazo del joven, abrió los ojos y vio que Alec lo observaba. Sus ojos oscuros de deseo. Sintió que lo tomó de los muslos y ajusto su posición para tener más equilibrio, y un momento después, estaba moviéndose en su interior. Empujando hacia arriba, fuerte, lento, Magnus curvo sus piernas por afuera de las del Shadowhunter y acompaño el movimiento, sus caderas sincronizándose para que mientras Alec empujaba hacia arriba el descendiera para tomarlo más profundamente.  
Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y desesperados, sus bocas siempre hambrientas del otro, sus lenguas saboreándose. Sus manos recorriendo cada parte que podían alcanzar, hasta que Alec tomó la muñeca de Magnus, allí donde se encontraba su runa de unión matrimonial, y la beso suavemente, haciendo que la magia de Magnus estallara a su alrededor en consecuencia.  
El cuarto se ilumino de azul, justo cuando un relámpago cruzaba el cielo en el exterior.  
Magnus arqueo la espalda ante una estocada particularmente fuerte, que provoco una sensación muy placentera en su próstata y Alec aprovecho el momento para volver a atacar el cuello de su amante, apretando las nalgas del Brujo, empujando con más fuerza hacia su interior.  
Magnus estaba temblando cuando Alexander apoyo su espalda en la alfombra sin siquiera salir de su cuerpo, arrodillado frente a él, tomó el pene del Brujo en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus envistes, Magnus tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás de placer y no paraba de gemir lo que se suponía era el nombre de su amado, mientras el placer lo consumía.  
Sintió sus testículos tensarse y subir, sabía que estaba muy cerca, pero quería llegar al clímax junto a su amado.

“Acércate, por favor” jadeo, estirando la mano para que Alec la tomara.

El joven lo hizo de inmediato y corrigió su posición para poder volver a pegar su pecho al del Brujo, apretando su erección entre sus abdómenes.  
Sintió a Alec empujar unas cuantas veces más y comenzar a tensarse, justo cuando el sentía que ya no podía contenerse.  
Llegaron al clímax juntos, Magnus estallando entre sus cuerpos, dejándolos pegajosos y Alec, llenando el interior de Magnus.  
Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, mientras se acariciaban y se deban pequeños besos, aquí y allá, intentando controlar sus respiraciones, hasta que Alec al fin pudo moverse y salió del interior de Magnus.  
Se quedaron allí, en la alfombra del living, Magnus descansando sobre el pecho de Alec, sus piernas entrelazadas.   
Magnus estaba besando suavemente los nudillos de la mano izquierda de Alec, cuando escucho al joven hablar por primera vez en un largo rato.

“A veces aun puedo sentirlo ahí, sabes?”

Magnus lo miró con curiosidad y siguió el camino de la mirada de Alec hasta sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro, la que había estado besando hasta hace unos segundos.  
Sonriendo, Magnus chasqueo lo dedos y la elegante banda plateada apareció en el dedo de su amado. 

“Allí es a donde pertenece” aseguró el Brujo mientras volvía a besar la mano del joven, ahora sobre el anillo que acababa de darle una vez más, “es a donde siempre perteneció”.  
Alexander sonrió, y tomo la mandíbula del Brujo para hacer que lo mirara, “Y donde siempre pertenecerá” le aseguro y luego lo beso, como nunca nadie antes lo habían besado, como solo una persona podía hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!!!  
> dejenme saber sus opiniones y si hay algun error de tipeo que se me haya pasado por alto! ;)  
> Hasta la proxima!


End file.
